SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Kill the Dead
Kill The Dead Donald: We're not safe until they’re dead Spider-Ham: He'll come stalking us at night Johanna: Set to sacrifice our kids to his henchmen’s monstrous appetite! Sam: He'll wreak havoc on our towns if we let him skedaddle free Mario: So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! Through the rift, through the hell depths Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It’s a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Don’t let them roam! See them foam! But we're not coming home 'til they’re dead Good and dead! Kill the dead! We'll rid the metaverse of this regime! Who's with me? Boxer: I am! Red Hood: I am! Tubesock: I am! Mob: Light your torch! Mount your horse! Mario: Screw your courage to the sticking place! Mob: We're counting on the Mario bros. to lead the way! Through a rift, through the depths of hell Where within a haunted palace Something's lurking that you don't see every day! Mario: Call it war, call it threat You can bet they all will follow For in times like this, we won’t do as the dead says Luigi: There's an army running wild, there's no question But I’m afraid the wrong monster's released It's a regime! One as many as a mountain’s length We won't rest 'til they’re good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! Mario: We'll lay siege to the palace and bring back their corpses! Mob: We don't like What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives We'll save the metaverse and our lives We'll kill the Dead! Mario: Loot the entire palace while you can. But remember, No witnesses! Mob: Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased Raise your flag! Sing the song! Here we come, We’re 50 strong And fifty henchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast! Mob Members (One By One With The Mob): Luigi: Kill the Villains! Genie: Kill the Body Snatchers! Gizmo: Kill the Gremlins! Witchblade: Kill the Cloneblades! Tom: Kill the Demons! Jerry: Kill The Nazis! Ace Savvy: Kill the Deck! SPN: Kill the Sinister Clan! Audrey: Kill the KND! Dr Cockroach: Kill The Aliens! Miles: Kill The Green Goblin! Wonder Woman: Kill the Legion! Rick: Kill the Hive! Morty: Kill the Vampires! The Great Raven: Kill the Marra! Pleakley: Kill the Werewolves! Peacock: Kill the Skull Heart! Max: Kill Animal Farm! Duke: Kill the Flushed Pets! Finn: Kill the Lich! Everyone Else: Kill the Dead! Kill the Beast! Trivia: I would’ve put this in Mario’s Revenge: The Final Video But I was building the full conclusion Both Versions Of beauty and the beast original and reboot were used Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Category:Songs